The Three Ponyteers
by Death a la Mode Productions
Summary: This story happens in Prance, the Pony version of France. The three Ponyteers, Spike, Cheese Sandwich, and Fluttershy must do battle with the evil Captain Sombra and his henchponies before he takes the throne. Read on. Currently on hold


_(This is a different kind of Fanfiction then I usually do. This is the story of the three musketeers, with ponies! Let's go, and hope that I can pull this off.)_

"La la la la, lalalalalalala." the black pony with a Dragon cutie mark, fangs, and dragon wings sat in a red recliner, singing as he read a comic book. "When I'm singing, there is nothing that is wrong. PONYTEERS, HEY!" He then noticed how loud he'd been, and whispered, "Lalalalalalala."

"60 seconds to camera! 60 second, ponies!"

The alicorn gasped. "60 seconds!"

"Where's that alicorn with the narrator?"

"My name's DEATH A LA MODE!" he yelled as he approached a door with the word 'Narrator' in a gold sign. He knocked frantically. "Monsieur, monsieur narrator? Monsieur, it is time!"

His answer was a door to the face as the narrator came through it.

He quickly stopped in front of the huge pony, and chucked. "Well, today is the day, right? Because, you promised me that I could sing my songs for this!" He took out a lute from absolutely nowhere, and cleared his throat.

All for one-

"Hey!" He looked up to see his lute smash on his head. "But monsieur, you promised." He gave the empty spot where the narrator had been a pitiful look, then turned to see his charge headed...the wrong way. "No, no. No, nononononono. Monsieur! Monsieur, the stage is-"

The narrator fell through the floor, giving a scream.

"This way."

The book that the narrator had been carrying hit him, and sent him to another recliner, just as the director yelled, "Aaaaaaaaaand...action!"

La Mode heard several voices around him.

"What's he doing up there?"

"Just go with it! And you! Don't just sit there like a turtle! Do SOMETHING!"

He grinned nervously. "Hehehe. Hello."

His comic book floated into his lap.

"Read the story!"

Realizing that he'd just been thrust into the part of his dreams, he grinned. "Oh. Ahem. Hello everyone. Yes, you there, you with the laptop. Or computer or tablet or whatever you're seeing this on. "I am here to tell you the story of...DUNDEDAH! The Three Ponyteers! This is my favorite version; the one with pictures! And of course, my songs." He cleared his throat again. "Our story begins...in the gutter! Where poor orphans Spike, Fluttershy, and Cheese Sandwich struggle to survive." He turned the page. "Zout alours! Bad guys! Will anypony save these innocent children? ANYPONY? ANYPONY? ANYPONY? Well, anypony?" He turned the page again. "HA HA! THE ROYAL PONYTEERS! And as the dust settles, one of them spies Spike, and gives him a gift, his hat. Oh, don't worry, Spike, you'll grow into it! From that day forward, the three dreamed of being great ponyteers!" He turned another page, and the setting changed, and Death a la Mode changed into a medieval bard. "Ah, but as time passed their dream still seemed so far away. For you see, in order to make their dream come true, they must first learn the meaning of the Ponyteer creed: 'All for one, and one for all!" He produced his lute, now repaired, and smiled. "And, I just happen to have a song for this! Hahaha!" He struck up his tune, and the Ponyteers came rushing in at top speed, singing as they came.

All for one, hey!

All for one and one for all

Ponyteers sing

All for one and one for all

If you dare to

Cross our path, prepare to fall

'Cause we'll fight you

All for one and one for all

And all for all and one for all

And all for one and all

So, if you think you'd care to

Kick some derrière, you

Know that as a Ponyteer, you'd be so fearsome

If you believe you're manly

Come and join our family

Soon we'll make sure you're a musketeer

All for one, all men of honor, hear my call

Ponyteers sing all for one and one for all

All for one, hey, all for one and one for all

All for one and (He hey!) all for one and all for one

And all for one and one for all

And all for one and all

Death a la Mode yelled, "All for one, and one for all!

_(So, how was that? Might not have been entirely my best work, but I did my best. See you guys soon. Sieg Heil.)_

_Death a la Mode_


End file.
